Races
Write the first paragraph of your page herNO. Humans Humans are generally well-rounded, and have some unique abilities to offset their “everyman” stat distribution. Every strand of the human race has unique regenerative abilities that come in very handy in the right situation, but all of them can directly absorb light rays for some form of regeneration. Sol (defense/diplomacy) This strand of humans is probably the most balanced race in the game, and have slightly above average physical toughness. This, with their “bask” talent, make them very suitable for beginners, and make them relatively effective for any skill-based class, at least where there’s sunlight, anyway. ‘basking’ in the sunlight allows the sol humans to regenerate stamina slowly, even when they are not at rest. Lumen (supportive/utility) The lumens are the opposite of the sol, their source of power is the soft light of the moon. The moonlight also allows them to slowly restore mana along with stamina while “basking”, making them pretty versatile spellcasters. That said, they are not as physically fit, or as tough as their sun-worshiping cousins. They are also skillful in hydromancy, following suit with tidal shift, an its affiliation with the moon. Grotta (offensive/survivability) The Grotta are a race that live primarily near volcanoes, and inside caves. Their source of light is the earths molten core, which they worship for bringing fertility to the volcanic soil where they make their homes. While not being able to use their ‘bask’ ability very often, they are very physically practiced, and regenerate stamina quickly when they keep themselves well fed. In addition to this, they have stronger innards, giving them higher resistance to food poisoning. Karu The Karu, while not incredibly religious race, are adamant in preserving togetherness and unity. They believe that the greatest strength is achieved in numbers, and cooperation, they’re also fish people. Not only are they talented swimmers, but they all have uniquely heightened sensory abilities, and unarmed combat bonus abilities. Fin (magic/diplomacy) The Fin Karu are a bioluminescent, dolphin-based strand of the species, giving them the ability to use sonar. This, while stronger underwater, has proven to be particularly useful in dungeon crawls, and combat in the dark. This strand of the karu also gets the benefit of elemental bioluminescence. When unarmed, Fin Karu can choose a single element to ‘focus’ on, which will give them bonus damage and elemental effect chance when unarmed. While being very versatile in their evocation, they are not very agile on land, and tend to have a more delicate physical structure. In addition, their impressive beauty, and soft-spoken demeanor gives them quite an edge in matter of diplomacy and debate. Fang (physical offense/combat utility) The Fang Karu, while having slightly less impressive bioluminescence, are more physically fit than the Fin Karu, and are gifted with a second row of elementally imbue-able teeth. This set of teeth grants the user the ability to do elemental effect damage with unarmed melee attacks, and also converts unarmed melee from bash to pierce damage. In addition to their impressive bite radius, and keeping with their predatorial theme, Fang Karu can mark their enemies by causing bleed damage. An enemy that bleeds after a Fang Karu’s bite is easily tacked by said karu, having both tasted, and smelled said creature’s fresh blood. This ability makes Fang Karu extremely effective ‘big game’ hunters, provided they put up chase. If a marked enemy gets too far, the inflicting Fang Karu will lose the scent. Shell (physical defense, defensive utility) Shell Karu are unique among their fishy brothers in that they are more affiliated with crustaceans. Their plated carapace gives them an unarmed armor class bonus, which, while giving resistance to cleave damage, leaves them weak to pierce. While their natural armour is high, underneath that tough exterior, they are quite squishy, leaving them with relatively low physical toughness. As far as sensory abilities go, their enhanced vision allows them to see elemental enchantments and augmentations, before a weapon is draw or being used. Bjork The Bjork are by far the oldest race on the planet. Visually, they strongly resemble goblins, if they had a slightly less ‘hellish’ look about them. Having been around before all the other races, their high durability and adaptability have given them the edge in terms of evolution, and technological advancement. While they are very sturdy, and are skilled at safely traveling uneven terrain, they would almost always lose in a sprint, due to their cumbersome builds. Their technological inclinations leave them at a disadvantage in terms of mana and spellbinding. Alpha (intelligence/non-combative utility) The Gear’d Bjork are the elite of their kind, skilled problem-solvers who show off their prowess with industrious and inventive solutions. As their name implies, they are skilled users of modern weaponry, and are extremely effective in smithing, augmentation, and reforging. These skills allow them to add strong augmentations to their armor, weapons, accessories, and ammunition. on the flip side, the Gear’d Bjork are probably the most frail members of their race, most of their stats falling just short of average. Geode (physical strength/resistance, intimidation) The Geode Bjork are the most physically sturdy of the Bjork race. They have the unique ability to consume minerals and crystals to enhance the durability of their skin and bones. These minerals can also be enchanted to give temporary status bonuses, such as increased strength, elemental resistance, and even single-use spells that they can project from their throats after consumption. That said, these bjork are very slow, despite their above average stamina. Plasma (combat offense, speed) The Tesla Bjork is the most agile out of their kind, and are a crucial part of the race’s civilization. Tesla Bjork have elongated tongues that they will use as a lightning rod to catch bolts of lightning and electricity, which they can convert into mana and stamina. Electric attacks used on tesla bjorks will give them temporary ‘overstocks’ of mana. Inhaling fire will allow a tesla Bjork to regenerate stamina more quickly. While quite agile, the Tesla Bjork heavily rely on their ability to consume plasma, as they use up their limited stamina very quickly. They can also tend to be a bit clumsy when over exerting themselves. When inhaling a bolt of lightning from the sky, they can become temporarily overcharged, giving them a burst of unlimited stamina and mana, but being in this state greatly increases their risk of self-injury. thosehandsthough.png|Geode, Alpha, and Tesla, in that order from left to right. These images are pretty dated, though, and are subject to major change. YOUDONTUNDERSTANDTHESEARMSDUDE.png|Some stupid Bjork midget i don't know. this image was the first of many that eventually led to the creation of lightforce! agedbjork.png|A Plasma Bjork, probably in their late 40's I love uploading something only to realize that the proportions are wonky, dat left arm, yo. Whaels The Whaels are not Whales, and will never be such. More like marshmallows, really. Their societies also vary between the diferent strands, but i'll elaborate more on that when it's not FIVE IN THE MORNING. Force (offensive magic/physical strength) Physically, they are relatively frail. They have low physical defense, moderate attack strength, and reasonable agility. However, they make up for their delicate body structure with extra prowess in the field of spellbinding! Or at least they would, if they could learn spells at all. However, when using spell scrolls, they gain some impressive bonuses in their effectiveness, and have the ability to charge these spells up to increase their level and damage output. In addition to having very high magical attack strength, they also have high intelligence, and slightly reduced stamina consumption, making them versatile, provided they have the right equipment. Fae (utility/diplomacy/deception) The Fae Whaels are generally well-known for their ability to modify how the laws of physics apply to themselves, and nearby objects. While quite physically frail, and being mostly unable to use conventional armor types, they have great combative, and non-combative utility, making them challenging, but powerful. Unlike Force whaels, they are able to use mostly any kind of conventional magic. Fae whaels are also gifted in the ways of performance, and often display great skills with the silver tongue. This, coupled with their absolutely ADOWABUL appearance makes bluffing a very easy task for them. Shade (utility, dexterity, stealth) Shade Whaels have the unique ability to alter an opponent's perception by way of trickery and swift motion during battle, which is a skill that is often repurposed for use in performance. Their most unique ability is to blend in with their surroundings, in situations of limited light. The absence of direct light gives their flesh mild trnasparency, making them extremely effective nighttime hunters. In addition, their past prowess outside of civilization has left their strand of the race with heightened dexterity, and some mild resistances to some natural dangers, such as poison. faewhael.png|Female Fae Whael, with scrub-tier armor. forcewhael.png|Male Force Whael, wielding both righteous eyebrows, and hands for days. malewhaels.png|Force, Fae, and Fade, in that order. demeyebrowsyo.png|Okay, so this is nowhere near done, but look at those eyebrows I mean come'on Golems Golems are the first race that runs entirely on magic, and fuels, rather than conventional mana and stamina. They need to be careful not to overexert themselves, as depleting their mana will cause them to ‘shut down’ for a turn or two, as they regenerate. Golems are also immune to all forms of poison, intoxication, infection, and even corruption, as they lack a human-like bodily structure. It is also important to note that Golems are considered to be a racial archetype of "undead", which is where many of their immunities come from.. Elemental As an elemental Golem, you are an avatar of your chosen element. As of this moment, there are four primary types of golems, with sub-types that come with time. Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. There are also sunlight, and vis golems, but none that are purely light or dark. with each element comes a unique set of stats, not all of which are easily predictable. For example, a charcoal golem, aka a fire golem, is very lightweight, and can move quickly, but it tends to burn through mana quickly with its fire-based attacks. An ocean golem, that being water, is built up of oceanic life and coral, and surrounded by a ‘body’ of water. People often forget that one cubic meter of water weighs a metric ton, and this golem is no exception. This golem is, while somewhat brittle physically, very resistant to any kinds of fire-based attacks due to its outer layer of water, and has tons of poise due to its extreme weight. Forge Forge golems affiliate with a technology level, and can be treated as an arcane masterwork automaton of that tech level. As of this moment, there are three types; Steam, Electric, and photon powered golems. Steam-powered ones require a provision of burnable fuel, electric ones often have batteries and tesla coils, and photon powered forge golems run on a sort of mix between electricity and light energy, but solar power can sustain them alone for a few days, if they have no access to crystal batteries. forge golems also have access to the heaviest armor type in the game, appropriately named ‘forge’ class armor. Forge golems also receive great bonuses to strength-based weapons, as they are one of the physically strongest races in the game. In addition, over encumberment is very unlikely, due to their extremely high equipment load capacity. Doll Doll golems have this nasty habit of being creepily close to human in their appearance, whether it be by way of mold-replication, or simply arranging machine parts into a crude face, these golems all tend to fall right into the middle of the uncanny valley. There are three known types, Android, Marionette, and Humanoid. *Androids are more or less humanoid robots and/or automatons that are capable of independent thought. They display a nice distribution of stats, all being relatively above average, save for their magic offense, which falls just short of mediocrity. Following suit with the golem theme, they are very stable, and have high poise. *Marionette golems one of the few races that can use magic without a catalyst, and is proficient with hex magic in particular. That said, they are generally very physically frail as they are usually made of enchanted wood. they rely on protection spells, and teammates to not get completely wrecked. Marionette golems are often heavily aged, sometimes to the point of the bodies becoming home to various insect life if they’re that indifferent. This, coupled with their very ghostly faces make for some impressive intimidation checks. *Humanoids are probably the most creepy out of the bunch, when clothes, they’re extremely visually similar to humans, and will often pass as them when they are trying to blend in to a crowd. In addition to their resistances and immunities that come with being a golem, they receive great bonuses to sneak-attacks, critical strikes, and single-strike attacks. Also, due to their creepy, ‘uncanny’ aesthetic, in conjunction with their unrealistic beauty in many situations, they get bonuses to any checks involving these stats.